


Beehive

by profound_bond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profound_bond/pseuds/profound_bond
Summary: Cas gets his own way.





	Beehive

**Author's Note:**

> This short story sprung from a Tumblr post someone posted in the Destiel Forever group on facebook. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> ’lmao i’m watching 4x01 and it was at the part when dean was in the motel room and cas was trying to talk to him but it just came through as white noise that hurt his ears. and now i’m laughing because imagine dean does something to piss cas off and cas just looks him dead in the eye and and all of a sudden a faint ringing starts in dean’s ears. and then it goes louder and louder and all the glassware in the kitchen starts cracking until dean has to shout “ok i’m sorry i’m sorry quit yelling at me”

It all started on one dreary, boring day in the bunker. Sam was sat in the library room reading up on anything he could find to keep himself concentrated. Castiel followed suit until Dean managed to drag him out of it by showing him something on his phone. They'd been sat around the table for a good hour when the silence was broken by a snort coming from Sam.  According to Sam, he’d been reading up on Angel law because his enochian was ”rusty.” Sam continued reading on when at a certain point he started to chuckle. Dean finally cracked and asked what was so funny. Sam had retailed how the passage he had read, reminded him of the time Dean had told him the night he first met Castiel and how he’d tried to contact him using his natural voice. 

 

”Dude could of lowered the volume.” Dean snarked. Castiel glared at Dean before huffing.

 

”Dean, I believe I once told you I thought you could hear my true voice.” Dean chuckled, patting Castiel’s shoulder. ”I know Cas.”

 

From then on Sam would tease Dean over it because he knew how much it annoyed him. Every time he brought it up, he remembered Dean telling him how his ears had kept ringing for a week. Sam snuffled a laugh every time. It’d carried on for a few weeks until Dean snapped at Sam, telling him to quit it out or he’d hide a clown under his bed. Sam regretfully let it go.

 

***

 

A few months had past and Sam and Dean had an agreement to never bring that back up. Sam knew when something was a touchy subject with his brother. He knew when to back off or Dean would take to ignoring him for a couple of days. However he didn't expect anything to happen.

 

The morning after they'd had a pancake breakfast with extra crispy bacon; courtesy of Dean, a loud thump echoed into the bunker. Jolting from his spot, Sam went to get up to investigate but soon realised he didn't need to when Dean came barging in, followed by Cas. Something or other had happended between them and Sam wasn't sure he wanted to know. Whatever it was Cas wasn't letting up.

 

”Dean, I don't understand why you're upset over this.” Cas growled.

 

”You don't huh? Well good for you.” Dean grunted, keeping his back to Cas.

 

”Why are you so against the idea? It's not like you'll see them.” Cas raised his eyebrows in question.

 

”No? What part of ’flying dicks with stingers’ don't you get?”

 

”Dean, please.”

 

”No, Cas. For the millionth time the answer is still no. Dean spits, slamming his first down into the table.

 

Cas’ eyes go wide before quickly turning into a glare. He doesn't loosen up his glare on Dean when he fidgets he intensifies it, soon after Dean picks up a faint ringing. As Cas squint's that little bit further the bunkers kitchen starts to rumble as a massive quake descends down upon them. Objects start to shake and shatter as a shrill loud ringing fills the whole bunker, getting louder and louder. Sam covers his ears and sends Dean a glare of his own. Eventually Dean joins Sam in covering his own ears, shouting at Cas to be heard.

 

”Ok, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, quit yelling at me!” Cas relents and quickly calms down, a wide, gummy smile filling his face. Dean tilts his head and narrows his eyes at Cas suspiciously. Dean sighs closing his eyes with a flutter.

 

”You did that on purpose didn't you?” He asks reopening his eyes, staring right into Cas’.

 

Without saying a word, Cas smiles once more before walking away, shoulders up, head held high. And all that could be heard as he walked away was a faint buzzing noise coming from Cas’ mouth. Dean rolls his eyes shaking his head and laughs, looking down to the floor as a faint smile begins to appear on his face.

 

Sam relishes in the quite once again. Leaving the library he finds Dean leaning against the map table with a soft smile facing the floor. Sam was just about to speak when Cas renters and winks at Dean, bekoning for him to follow. Dean waves him off with a blush remnant on his cheeks, telling Cas he’ll be there in a minute. Sam steps into the room in a swift move and fake gags from the doorway ruining Dean’s little moment. Dean’s head whips up from the floor and settles on Sam. Nervously stumbling on his feet, he rubs the back of his neck and coughs. Sam snickers at his full on flustered brother, holding back a laugh that threatens to bubble at the surface, making him smile wider than necessary. Seeing Dean like this was priceless. Dean huffs halfheartedly. 

 

“Shuddup bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”


End file.
